


Meetings and Meetings

by nevercomestheday



Series: The Colin and Liv Saga [3]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pre-season SNL party/retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Meetings

"Come on, I know it's Sunday, but can't we put the classic rock station on for just a couple of hours? We're not even that busy!" Siv calls across the store.

She's not wrong. The Hot Topic at this mall, while much bigger and more popular than the one back home in Michigan, has barely four people in it today, and one of them has been eying the same 5SOS display for twenty minutes. 

"Oh, fine, fine. Only for a little while," her manager chuckles, walking to the back of the store to change the channel.

Siv pumps her fist in the air, dropping the little stack of t-shirts she just finished folding. The speakers pick up in the middle of Woodstock by Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young, and the rest of the folding is done with a contented smile and a slow sway in her Doc Martens.

It's going to be a good shift.

 

Zeppelin plays over the store's system now, and Siv thinks she's singing under her breath. It's coming out a lot louder than she intends.Her back is to the rest of the store, trying to fix a completely destroyed Disney display, when she's knocked from her thoughts... and to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a thick Aussie accent squeals. 

Siv turns to find a short girl with big blue eyes and jet-black hair gaping at her.

"Hey, you're fine! Sorry, I was kind of in the way. Uh, can I help you with something?" she says quickly, remembering her nametag.

"Yeah! I'm just in here to find something to wear to this party type thing I'm going to. It's actually sort of a retreat thing... I don't know how to describe it, actually." The girl laughs loudly, clearly a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, a party? Ooh, that sounds fun. So is this the type of party you want to blow everyone away at, or is it a family type thing, or...?" Siv winks. 

At this, the black-haired girl laughs again, now less embarrassed. "No, no, neither! It's a thing for my new job, actually, and my new-ish boyfriend is gonna be there."

Siv grins. "So you want to look bangin', but work-appropriate bangin'?" She tries not to release the almost painful giggle saying the word "bangin'" elicits until the end of the sentence, but stumbles on the last word.

The girl makes a clicking noise and points an imaginary gun at Siv. "Bingo."

"Funny enough, I was just shopping for something like that earlier this week! I know just the thing. Come with me."

 

They pick out a long black skirt and purple and black corset top.

"This should do the trick!" Siv exclaims proudly, then stops. "Wait a sec. You said your boyfriend would be there, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold on." She starts scurrying to the back corner of the store, but stops and turns on a dime when she realizes her customer is standing confused in the same place. "C'mon!"

The girl shrugs and hurries after her.

 

"This," Siv half-pants when they reach the back left wall, "is the lingerie wall, or as I like to call it, the accidental-baby-maker section." She winks. "You should pick something out, you know, to knock the socks off your boyfriend."

The girl blushes, but nods. "Hopefully I'll be knocking off more than just his socks!"

"Now you're getting it!" Siv gestures to the wall like a game show model, showing off the wide variety of colorful, lacy things.

The customer picks out a bra and panty set and they walk to the register.

"Here, I'm not logged in because I'm _technically not supposed to be on register right now but no one's up here..._ " She shouts the last part almost accusatorily, looking around for her coworker, who seems to have conveniently taken a lunch. 

"Thanks so much for all your help. This is my first time in a Hot Topic, actually. We don't have them where I'm from." 

"Is that so?" Siv asks as she types in her code. "Where's that, exactly?"

"Well, Victoria, Australia, but I haven't been there in a long time. It's a long story," she chuckles.

"I had a feeling it was somewhere down under with that accent!"

"I just realized I never gave you my name," the girl says as she hands Siv her cash. "I'm Liv."

Siv holds up her name badge. "No way! I'm Siv! We rhyme!"

"That's hilarious! This was destiny!" Liv smiles.

"Destiny!" Siv repeats dramatically. "Here's your change. Good luck at that party!"

"And good luck at yours! Thanks for all your help! They ought to give you a promotion here to keep you from going to that new job!"

"Too late! You were my last customer for the day. I think I'm gonna go treat myself to a smoothie from that place in the food court and then go home and take a nice Sunday nap. Have a good night!" Siv waves as she punches her code into the computer for the last time to clock out.

"You too!" Liv shouts as she steps outside the store.

 

"It's been fun," Siv starts. "I'm gonna miss arguing over the radio and running for coffee with you."

"I'm gonna miss hearing you complain about drunk people at your standup shows!" her manager says, pulling her in for a hug.

"Aw, Lynn, you're so- you're crushing me!" she laughs.

"Knock 'em dead at SNL. I'll watch every week." 

"Thanks. I'll come in and spend every paycheck in here, as usual." Siv hands Lynn her dressing room keys and sighs. "Off to later nights and greener pastures, I suppose!"


End file.
